


You Got Cas? Our Cas?

by acklesassequation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Eileen Leahy, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Can't Say "I Love You", Dean is a Little Shit, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Eileen Leahy Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, How Do I Tag, Hunter Retirement, I Love You, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need you, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Online Dating, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Retired Hunter Sam Winchester, Sa, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Has a Plan, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam has a plan, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tired Dean Winchester, Wow, but - Freeform, bye, dating app, ex-hunters, i need you instead of i love you, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesassequation/pseuds/acklesassequation
Summary: They've retired from hunting, and Dean is frustrated with his dating life being utterly unsuccessful. Sam takes advantage of this and scrounges together a plan to get his best friend and brother to realize their feelings for each other and get together.





	You Got Cas? Our Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post I kept seeing where it said au where dean is on a dating app and gets Cas, and sam says "You got cas? Our cas?" 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Constructive Criticism is appreciated

Dean sat in the bunker, after a failed date, feeling unaccomplished and down. Beer in hand, his mind wandered over why all of his old school tricks were letting him down now. He hadn’t changed any of his methods. 

“Okay, um, why are you moping?” Sam asked, Cas quickly behind him. 

‘What? Moping? I’m not moping.” He planted the fakest smile on his face and pointed to himself. “See, not moping.”

Sam sighed and sat next to him. “No, really, what happened?”

He sighed, “I have not had a single second date in years.” He said with a dull, monotone voice and took a sip of beer.

“This is an issue now, because….” Sam questioned, clearly confused.

“Sam,” He paused as if the answer was obvious. “We’re out. We’re finally free from saving the world over, and over, and over again. I want to change my life. I don’t want to sit in the bunker and wait for something bad to happen.” Dean looked at him, surprised that Sam didn’t notice how envious he is of Eileen and his relationship. 

While the brothers were bickering about relationships, Cas had been paying attention to them. Well, paying attention to Dean. He watched how his mouth opened and closed whenever Sam said something dumb. He watched how his eyes would flicker around the room, and then back to Sam’s eyes. He watched his tongue suck on his teeth in mock annoyance in response to his brother’s sass. He blocked out most of the conversation.

“No, I’m not saying go to a hunter’s bar and talk to anyone that makes eye contact, Dean.” Castiel picked up as he walked out of the room, tired of their conversation.

•

Cas was at the table, staring at the glass of whiskey Dean had left. He had come to terms recently that his feelings for the hunter had grown from fondness, into a deeper love. He swirled the liquid in the glass, disappointed that he hadn’t given Cas a try yet. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, Dean was in the smallest hint attracted to him, or if they even stood a chance. 

“Hey, Cas.” Sam walked into the room and quickly sat down with a book and under his arm. Fortunately, the books under his arm haven’t been lure for a few years. He looked up and his head dropped dramatically back. “Seriously, why are you moping? Why is everybody moping?” He asked the last part to himself, in a more quiet, dramatic tone. 

“I will tell you, but you must promise me that you will not tell Dean.” He sat the glass of whiskey down and moved to sit across from Sam. 

“Okay, I guess. It depends though, definitely depends on what exactly you’re gonna tell me.” He shrugged. 

Cas thought for a moment, then changed his mind about telling Sam. He thought about Sam laughing at him, or running and telling Dean. Or worse, Dean laughing at him with Sam. “Nevermind,” He put his hands on the table to push himself up. “It is not-”

“Of import, blah, blah, blah. I won’t tell him, okay?” Sam stopped him and grabbed his arm. Castiel sighed and began to think before Sam started to speak. “No, no, no! Don’t think, just agree.” He nodded and relaxed his arms on the table. 

“It is about Dean, I.. don’t know how to say it.” He didn’t meet Sam’s eyes and looked intently at the lines of the wood. 

“What, are you gonna confess your undying love for him?” He breathed a laugh and sat back. Cas opened and closed his mouth, searching his mind for words that came out in brief stutters, and shut up a second after they left his tongue. He shook his head at his poor excuse of a response. “Oh, fuck me sideways, you are…” His eyes widened. “You’re in love with Dean!” It finally processed in the younger Winchester’s mind, and he was absolutely ecstatic. “I knew it,” he muttered under his breath, so the angel wouldn’t hear. 

“Sam! Please be quiet. I.. I don’t want Dean to know, and then laugh at me.” Cas waved his hands in a motion to calm him down. 

“Dean, laugh at you?” Sam laughed, “Cas don’t you get it?”

Cas waited a moment for him to elaborate and then asked, “What am I supposed to be “getting?”” 

“Cas!” He groaned frustration. “Castiel.. Winchester?” Sam wondered and then shook his head to get back on track. “A little birdie told me that Dean Winchester likes you back.” He leaned back and raised an eyebrow matter-of-factly. 

“Sam, birds don’t talk.”

“Its an expression, Cas.” He breathed out and leaned back forward to speak in a more hushed tone. “Dean. Dean told me. But he also told me not to tell.” He grimaced and shrugged.

“Who’s secrets are you exposing, now?” Dean’s voice boomed through the room as he entered it. 

“What secrets, I wasn’t telling any secrets.” Sam raised his eyebrows and made a bitch face. 

“Yeah, like I didn’t walk in on Lucy and Ethel spilling tea.” He sat down next to Cas and nudged him gently. “Hey, sunshine, whatcha up to?”

“Nothing, just reminiscing on past times with Sam.” He smiled, but he didn't realize Dean saw the sadness in his eyes. 

“Sounds good.” he smiled at the two. 

•

Cas was sitting on the bed in his room , staring at the floor. Sam bursts in, pride etched onto his face. Cas looks up at him and didn't change his facial expression. 

“Oh God, why have you forsaken me? Stop moping. Jesus H. Christ!” Sam groaned and closed the door behind him, unlike everyone in every movie ever, then sat beside him. “So I think I found a solution to our dilemma.” He spoke as soon as soon as his ass hit the bed. 

“Our dilemma?” Cas raised his brow in question. 

“Uh, yes, our. You and Dean love each other but fail to admit it to each other, and I have to deal with all the moping because of it!” Sam says with an exhausted expression. Cas meets his look with his own bitchface. 

“Your amazing plan is?” Cas caves. 

“Dating app,” He paused and put his hand out for suspense. “I need to convince Dean to get a dating app, and then you make one. But, put all the stuff that will get you to match with Dean. But I'll text you when to hit match. I want to be around him and encourage him to message you on it. Or hopefully I don't have to.”

“A… Dating app. That's your big solution?” Cas tilts his head accusingly and breathes out a sigh. 

“Don't worry about it. Just, say yes. I'll figure the rest out.” He held his hand out for a shake. 

“Yes.” Cas met his hand with his own and shook their hands. 

•

“No, Cas. Don't accept anyone else. Basically swipe this way for no, and this for yes. But you only need the second one for Dean, so.” Sam have a quick run down of the dating app, Cas couldn't remember the name. Was it bumble? No, Grindr? That's right, it was Tinder!

“Sam, please, just do it for me.” Cas handed him his phone. 

“Your screen name, beeloved04. You made it two “ee’s” to make it like a bee.” He deadpanned in a monotone voice, unimpressed. “Whatever, it doesn't matter, your name will come up.” Sam gave him the phone and lifted himself off the angel’s bed with a sigh. “Now, time to get Dean on board.” He left the room with a look of determination. 

Cas dropped his phone behind him and look up to the ceiling. “I hope this works.” He mumbled, then waited, and waited. Even though angels don't need sleep, he took a short nap. Then looked at pictures of guinea pigs. Finally Sam opens the door with a smile on his face a thumbs up. 

“Operation Tinder is a go!” He squeaked and the slammed the door shut once.

A good two weeks has passed, both members of Operation Tinder have forgotten about their important mission. Dean has gotten a few matches on Tinder, but never got any second dates. So when the boys were seated around one of the bunker’s tables, beers in hand, Sam typing away on his old laptop, and Dean messing around on his phone. Sam, who was next to him, was looking into his screen. He saw that Dean was swiping through Tinder. He gave a glance at Castiel, who was extremely interested in his freckles and shook his head. Dean’s hand froze as he got a match. Cas’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

Sam scoffed a laugh and Dean glared, so Sam cowered his large frame behind the computer screen. Cas ignored the buzzing in his pocket and pretended he wasn’t paying attention to their interaction. 

“You got Cas? Our Cas?” Sam had a huge shit-eating grin spread across his face. Dean’s eyes quickly stole a look at said angel. Cas was squinting at something to the right, so Dean held his gaze awhile longer. 

“Dean, I can feel you staring at me.” Cas looked over to him. Dean averted his gaze and mumbled an “I wasn’t staring.” Sam muffled his laugh against the top of his beer bottle, but it went without notice.

“Why were you staring at me Dean, is there something the matter?” Cas finally turns his face away from a painting on the bunker wall he’s been inspecting. 

“N-no. Everything’s perfect.” he says startled. He licks his lips as his eyes wander over Cas’s features, really taking him in. “Perfect.” he whispers. 

“Dean, I beg to differ. Your breathing pattern has changed, and you’re all red, are you alright? Let me check you.” Cas gets up and walks around the table and kneels in front of him. he presses a hand to Dean’s chest to feel how his lungs are, and glided them across his chest over his heart to insure it’s alright. 

“Cas, I’m fine.” He says slowly, watching the angel check over him. he put a hand on his forehead and checks his eyes, his own pair laced with worry. “Cas,” he lowered his voice and rested a hand on his elbow and added some weight to pull it down slowly. “I’m fine.”

The two stared into each others’ eyes and Cas’s breathing got heavier. “You-your eyes, they’ve dilated…” In response Dean could only let out a sound of agreement.

Sam coughs and picks up his empty bottle, splitting them apart. “I’m leaving. I’ll leave you guys, gonna go facetime Eileen.” He scoffs softly and awkwardly leaves them alone. 

“Why were you on a dating app, Cas?” Dean finally asks. Cas looked down and didn’t respond. “Talk to me, man.”

“I won’t lie to you, Dean. I vowed to never lie to you again, and I don’t intend on changing that now.” He started, trying to look everywhere but Dean. “Dean… I have, um, certain feelings for you.” He said, quiet as a whisper. 

“You do?” Dean eyes went wide as he tried to catch the other man’s gaze. He nodded slowly looking away. “Cas, I need you.” Dean admitted and Cas looked at him.

Cas smiled and his eyes sparkled, “I love you, too.” He replied, knowing that that is the closest the eldest Winchester will get when it comes to feeling. Dean smiled, glad that Castiel knows what he’s trying to admit.

From the doorway is Sam, smiling to himself. He’s happy his plan worked. Happy that his older brother is happy.

 

•

 

Many kisses and cuddles (that Dean will never admit to) later, Cas admits the joining app was apart of Sam’s plan to get them together. In response Dean yelled with frustration, but with no actual menace in his voice, and bunker echoed with a loud:

“Sammy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Constructive Criticism is appreciated


End file.
